User talk:ANBU100
User Page Why don't you work on your user page and submit it to the User Page contest. Just go to the Today's News Page info or leave me a message on my talk page. Blackemo1 19:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Need more info We need some actual informationa bout you like your hobbies and such on your user page so people can get to know you. Check out mine or other peoples lol Blackemo1 19:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Lol Your user page cant be just a bunch of crazy image(but it is kinda cool). By the way do you live in Florida? Blackemo1 14:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I Know I know you said that but I like them. and i'm not telling you because i'm paranoid. ANBU100 20:32, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Pics and Home SO MANY PICS. MY BRAIN HURTS!!!!......un......Narutokurosaki547 21:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your permission. I will if I can find use for them. It's cool that your a christian and homeschooled as well. I look forward to working with you. Ten Tailed Fox 19:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes you may add me as a friend and I will add you. Also I would be honored if you would give your opinion on my latest story, Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox. It's not done but just give me your opinion so far. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Sure Great suggestion. I most certainly will. Check back to that page often, because as we speak I am finishing it up. Ten Tailed Fox 20:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes please do Yes put a tenth tail on my fox please. And you don't have to be sorry about messaging me, trust me I'm not bothered. Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox is finished, check it out and give me your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 20:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! I appreciate it. Ten Tailed Fox 21:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Mabey but it would be hard A battle between Naruto and Sasuke would be difficult because Narutokurosaki has already told us what would happen in the end in one of his stories. In other words it wouldn't have any affect on the outcome. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Ten Tailed Fox 23:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Of course Of course you can use any of my characters. Just make sure you tell me before you edit them. Ten Tailed Fox 01:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Admin To be an Admin you need to be on the site alot which is something you have accomplished. Also you need to undestand how to edit articles which again you know how to do. Tell you what I will give you 2 weeks to write an article on any canon character and it must be at least 5 paragraphs. If you get a passing grade you can become an admin. * Remember to check spelling * Make sure it makes sense * No making up insane god characters Blackemo1 11:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Canon articles Hi! I'm sorry to say it but I don't think you can take the property of a canon articles. I know that you wrote it, but it is still in the Naruto manga. I'm talking about the Team Hawk and the Karin articles. Both of them were made by Masashi Kishimoto, and not just you. Sorry to say it. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) 2 things Stop putting that each article you write is your property. I leave that alone, so others aren't discouraged to edit or catagorize mine. Also, no, you cannot use the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki is immortal, and he is stronger than Zukia. 1. He couldn't possibly be killed due to his power. He also has eternal youth through his chakra. 2. You could use Hikaru himself in your story. Sorry, but if you would tell me what you plan to use the Ten-Tailed Wolf for, I'll reconsider. Narutokurosaki547 19:23, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank for you congratulations. I only have the tag of an Admin right now until he finds out how to change me into an Admin. I think your Karin article is great. He is really busy but don't worry, he'll get to you. Ten Tailed Fox 19:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) A Fight Man you have got to check this out. I just finished a fight with User:Seireitou. Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Ten Tailed Fox 02:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Yo and u r not fooling anyone buddy User:Blackemo1 is a little busy. We might have to wait a while. But it is OK. Also once again, you are not fooling anyone by changing your ethnicity. There are millions of caucasians in the world, so why does it matter? Narutokurosaki547 19:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) wondering On your 100 Years Later! The Wrath of the Future! The Adventure of Their Descendants!, i was wondering, if the character "Seiryu" was already made, because if not, i did kind of want him to be Seireitou Hyuga's decendent, if you want, im just giving you an idea incase one hasent been made yet. --Seireitou 02:17, 31 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou A New Jutsu Hey. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm trying to make a trump card move for my character who is really skilled in Ninjutsu. Can you shoot me some ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 16:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Im an Admin now!!! Ten Tailed Fox 22:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Just Wondering Why? What did Hikaru ever do to you? Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun Hey thanks for opinion and I completely understand. However, Ryun needs to be this strong to go with my series, Naruto: Another Road. It's not like I'm doing it for no reason, only to complete my stories. Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, 6 November 2008 (UTC) A Fight I'd love to have Ryun fight your character. Just tell me when your ready and I'll make the Article. Ten Tailed Fox 18:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 2 things 1. I'm kinda busy, so I can't fight right now. Sorry :( 2. Sure, you can add clans. Just don't make them cheesy or anything. Narutokurosaki547 20:14, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship To become an Admin, you'll have to talk to Blackemo1, cuz right now I can't make others adimins. Ten Tailed Fox 21:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) FIGHT!!! Ok ANBU100-kun (I thought I'd give that a try lol) here we go: Ryun Uchiha vs Shishi Genbu Ten Tailed Fox 00:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah I kinda just noticed that sorry im kinda new to the whole editing thing Dr.Ayzen 21:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC)